My Seblaine Week 2 Fics
by Amaranti
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.
1. Day 1: Dalton

**Day 1: Dalton**

This is a super old prompt from Ryker: _I think you already know what I'll ask. But how about SeBlaine's first time in the Dalton!AU? I've been craving that ever since I read your fic! And yes, I have an innocence kink. _This takes place _long_ before They Know I'm Yours and the Dalton!AU prompted drabble; this is their (quite awkward because Blaine is a huge virgin here) first time. **NC-17.**

* * *

Blaine knows Sebastian wants to go all the way. Blaine himself spends quite a lot of time fantasizing about it when he is at home, door closed, thrusting up into the tight ring of his fingers as he stares at the hard bodies moving against each other, imagining _Sebastian_ fucking _him_. He knows the Warblers gossip about them and he knows when they finally _do it_ Sebastian won't let it stay their secret for long. He probably won't stand up and say 'Guys, I finally fucked our co-captain, where is the standing applause?', but Blaine knows Sebastian will make innuendoes all the time, wink at Blaine cheekily, stare at his ass while licking his lips and…

"What's wrong?" Sebastian whispers against his lips. "You seem to be… not really here."

"I'm thinking." Before Sebastian could ask what exactly he is thinking about Blaine hooks his arms around his neck and draws him into a kiss. He knows how to kiss. Their lips fit together with a sweet familiarity; they kiss all the time; after brushing their teeth and between lessons in an empty restroom and sitting on the edge of the bed after they are done discussing which songs the Warblers should sing. Blaine knows the flicker of Sebastian's tongue against his lips asking for entrance, knows Sebastian likes to curl his fingers around Blaine's neck before pushing his hands into Blaine's curls – he doesn't do this when Blaine's hair is gelled, of course, because he knows it would piss Blaine off –, knows that no matter how hard he tries to, he can never swallow the little moan when Sebastian sucks on his tongue _like that_.

Somehow he finds himself on his back with Sebastian looming above him, smirking in a way that makes Blaine quite nervous, yet his erection is already straining against his underwear.

He had dreams like this; Sebastian above him, against him, _inside_ him, making Blaine…

"You're thinking again," Sebastian pulls him out of his thoughts, his grin turning even more lascivious. "About something _dirty_, aren't you?" Blaine whimpers and screws his eyes shut, knowing there is an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. His eyes fly open when Sebastian's hand finds his groin, carefully curious instead of roughly demanding like sometimes in Blaine's filthier fantasies… "You're hard." Sebastian's expression is surprisingly sweet; Blaine knows Sebastian is as far from being a virgin as any teenager can be, but Blaine doubts that there was _one _man before Blaine Sebastian looked at like this while his hand was between his thighs.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbles, turning his head away and staring at the wall, his face heating up even more in humiliation when Sebastian laughs at him.

Sebastian wraps his fingers around Blaine's hand and brings it to the front of his pants. Blaine gasps loudly when his fingers brush against Sebastian's erection. He twists his hand, the outline of Sebastian's cock under his palm hot and hard even through the fabric. _For Blaine_. "Why are you apologizing, Blaine?"

Blaine shakes his head silently, feeling stupid, and he pulls his hand away as if it was burned. Watching porn is one thing, but to _actually_ feel Sebastian's dick is quite different…

"Okay, listen." Sebastian is lying next to him now, not touching him. Blaine actually wouldn't mind if Sebastian had an arm loosely wrapped around his waist or his chin on top of Blaine's head. "If you don't want to fuck, it's okay. I like just kissing you and cuddling while doing homework and stuff like that. But you're always changing your mind and it's… _frustrating_, you know? You send me a text during History saying you are ready, then you tell me while we are making out that touching the small of your back is too much, then you're waltzing around in our room in only your tiny little towel, then you are talking about how I should be nicer to the Warblers while I'm trying to undress you, then…"

"Well, I'm _so sorry_," Blaine sneers, his embarrassment gone as anger starts to boil in his stomach. He sits up, glaring down at Sebastian. "I told you this is my first time and this is a big deal for me! I know you had sex with all those strangers so you don't care but I do. I wish you were a virgin too. Maybe it sounds sexy to have someone more experienced guide you but actually I _hate_ this. I hate to be afraid I will disappoint you; I _know_ you had so much better sex with other men. At least if you didn't know what is going on either we would, you know, find it out together but you _do_ know and I just… I don't change my mind to piss you off, I just… I'm nervous, okay? And if you can't understand it then you should just…"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. " Blaine would be mad at Sebastian for not letting him finish his sentence if Sebastian's eyes weren't so earnest. "I didn't mean to make you feel, um, insecure. Maybe having sex isn't a new thing for me, but the whole boyfriend thing? Having sex with the boy I _care_ about, the boy who is my first _boyfriend_ is just as new to me as it is to you."

"It's not the same," Blaine scoffs, hugging his chest.

"Hey, we don't have to go all the way the first time." Sebastian speaks slowly, like he isn't sure which words to use to not scare Blaine away. "We could start with handjobs, for example, or stare at each other's naked body for a while. Or I don't know."

It's the _first time_ Blaine is afraid of; he would feel the same if he was thirty. He knows that once he finally knows how it feels to have another man inside him he will stop tying himself up in knots every time Sebastian as much as kisses the back of his hand. He will be able to actually _enjoy_ Sebastian's touch. Until then, though…

"I know, um, stuff," Blaine reassures Sebastian, smiling when Sebastian's fingers brush his cheek gently and Blaine leans into the touch happily. "I know what a lube is and I know what a condom is. So don't even think about trying to give me like a Sex 101, okay? Sometimes I, uh, I…" Blaine bites his lip, looking away from Sebastian's curious eyes. "I finger myself sometimes." The words rush out of his mouth way too quickly; like he isn't sure he wants Sebastian to understand him. "So I'm not completely clueless. I'm just not as good as…"

"You're the best." Blaine gasps in surprise and turns back, caught off guard at all the _feelings_ swirling in Sebastian's green eyes. "The best friend, the best boyfriend, the best co-captain, the best duet partner, the best conversation partner." Blaine laughs, feeling warm joy bubble up inside his chest at the words. "So I really wouldn't be surprised," Sebastian grabs Blaine's hand and brings it to his lips, gives each fingertip a little kiss before finishing his sentence, "if you were the best shag too."

And this is how Blaine finds himself lying on his back, head resting on a pillow to be more comfortable – Sebastian's idea –, with Sebastian between his legs, both of them naked. Blaine feels his mouth go dry as he stares at Sebastian's cock – he caught a glimpse of it once in the shower and when one morning he yanked the blanket off Sebastian's sleeping form, too excited about Sectionals to wake Sebastian gently up and saw his erection tenting Sebastian's pajama pants. But this time it's there right in front of Blaine, not hidden by clothes, flushed dark, the tip wet with pre-come.

"I know it's pretty impressive but it's not the Nationals trophy, baby." Sebastian smirks and Blaine smacks his arm playfully, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want foreplay, okay?" Blaine whispers. "Um, we can do that later. I just want it to be over first."

Sebastian blinks, his hand hovering just above the bottle of lube.

"Okay," Sebastian licks his lip and this is the first time he looks actually hesitant. It makes Blaine feel a bit better. He watches as Sebastian pours a _lot_ of lube onto his fingers, more than Blaine uses when he touches himself. Maybe Sebastian wants to be super careful; the thought tugs Blaine's lips into a giddy smile.

"Oh, um, if it would make you feel better you could open yourself up for me." Blaine shakes his head and swallows heavily as he feels Sebastian's wet fingertips touch his thighs, a few fleeting and unsure touches before they find his hole.

"Just say if it's too much, Blaine." Blaine breathes in and out as Sebastian works his fingers inside him. They don't speak or kiss, because Blaine is too busy telling himself this is nothing new, this is nothing to be worried about. But this is _Sebastian_ twisting two fingers inside of him before pulling them out to add even more lube, _Sebastian_ who rubs against his prostate, uncertain until Blaine whimpers at the sudden pleasure and his fingers scramble at Sebastian's shoulder as he spreads his legs wider, rolling his hips into the touch. Sebastian hums appreciatively and Blaine blushes brightly, letting go of Sebastian to throw one arm over his eyes while the other twists the sheets. When he is masturbating at home he never makes any noises – what if his parents or Cooper hear him – and he never cares about how he looks, just lets his body move as it wants as the waves of pleasure pull him closer and closer to his release. That Sebastian is watching him makes him feel insecure yet something hot curls in his stomach at the thought and he feels his whole body shiver as he continues to rock against Sebastian's magnificent fingers.

"Is this enough?" Sebastian asks, his voice breathless and impatient.

Blaine moans, lowering his arm to peek at his boyfriend. Sebastian has his fingers wrapped around his dick, moving slowly, stopping before continuing to slide against his erection, like he doesn't want to, but the sight of Blaine spread out for him and the feeling of his hole clenching around his fingers is just too much for Sebastian.

"It's enough," Blaine gasps out and he whines when Sebastian withdraws his fingers. Blaine stares as Sebastian wraps a condom on his erection with practiced movements, and he briefly wonders how many men before Blaine… He pushes the thought away; it doesn't matter.

When he feels the blunt tip of Sebastian's cock pressing against his rim he feels his whole body tense up, his hips twitching away from the touch of Sebastian's dick. It's a too foreign feeling; Blaine knew what to expect from the fingers but… Maybe he should have tried out at least a dildo before.

"Okay, uh… Let's go back to fingering. Or should we just stop altogether?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighs, knowing he's annoying the fuck out of Sebastian. "It's because this is the first time, okay? I need you to be slow, careful, patient with me. But I do want this. I do want you, Sebastian."

It _hurts_, the constant burn of Sebastian's cock stretching his hole, filling Blaine like fingers never could, and Sebastian is _big_, not porn star big but still so _thick, _and he tries to stop three times when Blaine makes a pained groan. Blaine tells him to go on, because they can't give up _now_.

"Is this good?" Sebastian grits out when he is completely inside, his face flushed pink and lips fallen open as he stares down at Blaine.

"I don't know." Blaine laughs at himself, knowing how utterly ridiculous the answer is, but he really doesn't know. It's uncomfortable, mostly. But he's sure that if they do this enough, if they get to know every little secret of each other's body they will have the most mind-blowing and earth-shattering sex. "You can move."

It's all awkward thrusts with no actual rhythm and Sebastian's hands wander from Blaine's hips to his shoulders and then to his stomach and then into his curls, like he doesn't know what to touch, what Blaine wants. Blaine doesn't know either. It feels too slow but Blaine isn't sure he could take it if it was faster. One day, maybe, when Blaine will be already used to the feeling of Sebastian's cock inside him. But now Blaine doesn't even know what to do, his heart beating faster than ever before as he focuses on the way Sebastian moves out almost completely before pressing inside again. He wants to kiss Sebastian, wants to have something _familiar_, but he can't even raise his head as Sebastian's dick finds his prostate, forcing an embarrassing little whine out of his mouth.

"Should I touch you?" Sebastian pants, halfway inside Blaine, like he just remembered to ask. Blaine blinks blearily up at him, nodding after a moment of hesitation. Blaine's hips buck up as Sebastian takes his erection into his hand and before Sebastian could even stroke him once he is coming all over Sebastian's fingers, hiding his face into the pillow, not wanting Sebastian to see him in the moment of his orgasm.

He feels Sebastian slip out of him and he hisses at the feeling.

"I'm sorry you didn't…" Blaine whispers, his voice so weak he can hardly recognize it. He's exhausted, in a way that is more emotional than physical.

_Blaine Anderson is no longer a virgin._

"Actually I did," Sebastian laughs. Blaine glances up at him and _oh_, Sebastian really did come. His cock is soft against his thigh, the condom already gone, and it looks almost _innocent._ Like it didn't fuck into Blaine again and again just moments ago.

"Okay," Blaine says. He isn't sure what to do _now_. It is clear Sebastian doesn't know either; of course, he never actually had to stay with the guys he fucked before Blaine. Blaine smiles shakily up at him.

"Come lie next to me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian obeys with a little grin, throwing an arm across Blaine's chest.

"You okay?"

Blaine's smile widens.

"Yeah… It was… _wow_. I don't know. It was just…" Blaine stares at Sebastian's raised eyebrows and ducks his head, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. "I hope we can do it a lot. I want to try so many things with you."

"Ooh, I have _lots of ideas_." Blaine can hear the sleaziness in Sebastian's tone and it makes him roll his eyes and shiver in excitement at the same time.

"I hope nothing that would make the Warblers feel embarrassed."

Sebastian just snorts, and Blaine tries not to feel too guilty as he grins against Sebastian's skin.

_Poor, poor Warblers._


	2. Day 2: Family

**Day 2: Family**

Basically this is a little sequel to They Could Have Been Something, but not exactly, because in this Sebastian agreed to meet Blaine again and then they got happily married and Lizzie (the divorced Blaine and Kurt's daughter) is a teenager here.

* * *

Sebastian has no idea when it happened, but Lizzie is so tall now Blaine has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss her cheeks. The fancy high heeled shoes help her too, of course.

"I tried to call you up last night, papa, but you didn't answer." Lizzie pouts. Blaine takes the dishwashing gloves off as Sebastian steps behind his husband to undo the knot of his apron, trying not to be distracted by the curve of Blaine's ass.

"We were busy," Blaine tells her and Lizzie raises her eyebrows. "We tried to repair the lawn mower so we couldn't hear the phone. Sorry."

"I'm fifteen, papa." Lizzie rolls her eyes in that way only teenagers can. Sebastian remembers being a teenager and compared to him Lizzie is an _angel_, but sometimes she has the same air of 'Everybody annoys me and I'm better than all these idiots put together' Sebastian used to have. Sebastian still thinks he is better than most people, but there are a few he considers truly important in ways he could have never understood back in high school. "Maybe you should stop treating me like a child. Just an idea, you know. I know you had sex. I mean who would repair their lawn mower in the middle of the night? And there is a huge hickey on Sebastian's neck. And you are wearing his shirt. Anyway, I'm here 'cause our teacher asked us to bring our childhood toys to school tomorrow. Bonding time, or something. I dunno if it makes any sense but whatever. I try not to piss our teachers off after almost punching that… _person, _because I know you don't like it when I swear, papa_._ So the _person_ who told me you and daddy divorced because gay men can't actually love each other."

Sebastian knows it's difficult for Lizzie, having two dads who are no longer married to each other, but Lizzie hardly ever complains. She always tells Sebastian when he asks her if something is wrong and gives her a cup of tea that it could be worse, that her daddy was bullied so much and her papa was beaten up for being gay and compared to all that a few idiots saying dumb shit is nothing.

"Give me five minutes and I'll find your toys," Blaine says. "I'm pretty sure they are in the bedroom. Sebastian can give you something to eat if you are hungry, okay?"

"I'll help you!" Lizzie offers with an excited grin. Sebastian tries not to cringe too obviously. They weren't expecting Lizzie to visit them today; the handcuffs are still on the bedside table with the lube and the blindfold.

"There are a few things I want to talk about with you, Lizzie," Sebastian starts and he sees Blaine's shoulders relax. Blaine gives him a grateful little smile and pushes the apron and the dishwashing gloves into Sebastian's hands before leaving them.

"Okay, I'm listening," Lizzie nods when they are both sitting on the couch.

"You don't dislike me, do you, Lizzie?"

Lizzie's face is so honestly surprised Sebastian actually smiles in relief.

"I just… Well, I know you love both your parents very much and I'm Blaine's husband now and, I don't know, don't you wish they would still be married?"

"Well, of course I do," Lizzie scowls and she looks down at her lap, her smile just a little sad. "Of course it would be better if they still loved each other. But they don't. Not like that. And I wouldn't want them to stay together and be unhappy just because of me. I mean it could be a lot worse; they could hate each other or never see each other. That they are still friends, still support each other and talk a lot and we go on holidays together and everything, it's all pretty great." Lizzie looks up and her expression is cheerful now as she grins brightly at Sebastian. "And I like you, Sebastian. Not as much as my parents, of course, but you are important to me too. They didn't divorce because of you, you weren't even there then. It's pretty clear papa loves you so much and I want papa to be happy. That's what daddy wants too and he can also see papa loves you so he is not mad at all either. You proved us that you are worthy of papa." Lizzie's grin turns sly suddenly. "And I can tell those dicks at school that if they do anything I don't like I'll just call papa's husband up to sue those gagworthy fashion disasters of pants off them."

Sebastian bursts out laughing, shaking his head in amusement as he gives Lizzie a fond smile. Sebastian is pretty sure this is something Lizzie didn't learn from his dads. The idea that there is something she got from _Sebastian_ makes something warm bloom in his chest, even if it is, _well_, how to threaten her classmates using her family connections.

"Hm, maybe I _am_ a bit hungry," Lizzie starts, jumping off the couch and clapping her hands excitedly. "Can we make those meatballs? You know, with that delicious white sauce? Daddy tried to do it once but I think he should just stick to other stuff. Like cheesecake. But don't tell him I told you this."

"We have to wait for your papa for that." Because the truth is, Sebastian is even less of a cook than Kurt without Blaine there to tell him what to do, and more importantly, what not to do. "Hey, want to talk about school or something? About boys? Friends? Teachers?"

Lizzie admitted that it is much easier to talk about embarrassing stuff with Sebastian than with his parents and while Sebastian is not exactly over the moon having to listen to Lizzie moan about the boys in her class being too annoying or regretting painting her nails _tropical ocean blue_ instead of _shining turquoise blue _it's still a lot better than what Blaine and Kurt had to go through when Lizzie was younger. Like, _diaper changing_.

"Here they are," Blaine singsongs, cradling a huge carton box. "I think some of them are not broken. But geez, Lizzie, did you use the head of these dolls to play minigolf?"

Lizzie laughs sheepishly and quickly takes the box out of Blaine's hands. Blaine gestures for Sebastian to follow him into the kitchen.

Sebastian steps behind Blaine, arms wrapped around his husband's middle and Blaine turns his head back to smile up at Sebastian so sweetly Sebastian can't resist giving a tiny kiss to those lips.

"I found some super old photos in the box." Blaine leans against Sebastian's chest and Sebastian glances down curiously at the photos in Blaine's hand. "This is Lizzie, dressed as a princess. She's seven here, I think?" Sebastian stares at the toothy grin of the little girl in a rainbow colored dress. She is holding Kurt's hand and Blaine is standing behind her, looking proudly down at her.

"When someone's daddy is a fashion designer it's easy to get the most beautiful costume." Sebastian laughs, thinking back at the time the photo was taken. He didn't know Lizzie that much then, he was dating Blaine but they weren't sure they will last. He never would have thought then that they will be _married_ one day.

"Aw, she was so tiny, just look at her. And now she is taller than me." Blaine's tone is sad and proud at the same time and when he glances up at Sebastian there are tears shimmering in his eyes, his lips trembling. "I used to give her piggyback rides. And she was afraid of storms, so when there was one she always snuggled between Kurt and me and we had to sing duets for her until she calmed down. I just miss her, you know?"

"Geez, papa, I'm still here," Lizzie waves from the door and Sebastian snickers quietly at her indignant expression. "And if you want a little kid so bad why don't you just adopt one, huh?"

Blaine gasps and Sebastian's arm tighten instinctively around his body. The idea is… _well_…

"A kid is not a new purse, Lizzie. We can't just adopt one," Blaine tells her.

"Well, at least this time you already have successful jobs unlike when you and daddy adopted me," Lizzie shrugs. "I just want to do stuff with a little kid! Like eat ice cream and play hide and seek and stuff like that! I mean I could get knocked up but I…"

"Don't you dare, young lady!" Blaine sounds utterly horrified as he twists out of Sebastian's arms and Lizzie rolls her eyes overdramatically.

"Well, I'll leave you two now but I think you should think about it."

Blaine steps to Sebastian when Lizzie is out of the kitchen, and rests his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian embraces him without any question, staring at the pile of dirty dishes as he waits for Blaine to say something. He feels nervousness twist his stomach. He never really thought about adopting a kid that would be _theirs_. Okay, so when Lizzie talked about the little brother of her best friend or when Sebastian saw a kid on the street while he was rushing to work it _maybe _sometimes crossed his mind, but, as Blaine said, a kid is a _really_ huge thing and…

"Say something," Blaine breaks the silence suddenly.

"I was waiting for you to say something," Sebastian laughs. "Well I… I think we could think about it?"

Blaine leans back, blinking up at Sebastian. "You are not completely against it." Sebastian isn't sure it's a question or not. He smiles softly down at Blaine, taking his face between his hands, stroking his slightly stubbled cheeks with his thumbs.

Sebastian isn't sure. Blaine already proved that he would be an amazing father but what about _Sebastian_?

But once upon a time he was also worried he won't be a good enough boyfriend and husband for Blaine.

Maybe this time he is wrong again.

"I'm definitely not completely against it."


	3. Day 3: Kinks

This is basically a text conversation between Blaine and Sebastian about their kinky sex life. I don't know exactly the rating, probably M, they talk about sex stuff (also a not explicit mention of rape-play, just to warn you).

* * *

**To: My Sebastian**

_What is the kinkiest thing we have tried?_

**From: My Sebastian**

_That depends on many things. Do you have a kinkiness scale? Why are you even asking? Are you trying to sext? Because I can't leave to jerk off right now. Sorry._

**To: My Sebastian**

_Kurt just asked it out of nowhere before being distracted by a hat. He is in the changing room now. And, huh, I guess the less people do it the kinkier it is?_

**From: My Sebastian**

_Then our kinkiest thing was humping on the huge pile of freshly washed blankets while listening to your favorite disco hits and licking maple syrup out of each other's mouth before realizing the balcony door is open and the neighbors' Chihuahua is staring at us._

**To: My Sebastian**

_Wait, what?_

**From: My Sebastian**

_Well, how many people do you think have done all that exactly like that?_

**To: My Sebastian**

_Oh come on. You know that's not what I was talking about._

**From: My Sebastian**

_Okay… do you think roleplays are kinky? We had teacher-student, corrupt politician-meek househusband, knight-slave… and I think I forgot a few._

**To: My Sebastian**

_The stripper-businessman and the doctor-patient ones. Oh, and remember when we borrowed Kurt's costume when I was the knight and he was so mad at us when he couldn't get the come stains out of the fabric? I still feel horrible about it!_

**From: My Sebastian**

_I think that was fucking hilarious, actually. I mean he agreed, didn't he?_

**To: My Sebastian**

_Well…_

**To: My Sebastian**

_I said I needed it to practice for an audition._

**From: My Sebastian**

_An audition to get into my pants. Well, loincloth. Whatever, Kurt got over it. So… bondage? How kinky is that for you, baby?_

**To: My Sebastian**

_Eh, I don't know. We have never tried more than scarves/ties. Not even handcuffs, now that I think about it! Actually, we should try that Japanese bondage thing, what about that? Do you know what I'm talking about?_

**From: My Sebastian**

_No. Can I google it in public?_

**To: My Sebastian**

_I'm really not sure about that. Anyway, hm, chocolate sauce and whipped cream are something people joke about in rom coms so they are pretty tame. I can't believe I can't think about anything else right now! I thought we are pretty kinky!_

**From: My Sebastian**

_I googled 'kink list', Blaine, don't worry! Okay, so, we had foreplay in the bath and shower sex but I wouldn't consider those super kinky. Hairless genitals… eh. I like your curls at the base of your cock, they are pretty adorable._

**To: My Sebastian**

_What? 'Hairless genitals' is on the kink list? And, um, thank you._

**From: My Sebastian**

_So is 'exposure to the sun's rays', 'spiders' and 'staging one's own murder'. And these are only the ones that start with A. I mean the Latin names._

**To: My Sebastian**

_I'm laughing and making horrified faces and the other costumers are all staring at me._

**From: My Sebastian**

_Aw, sunshine, I'm sorry. But you were the one who asked! Oh, hey, we kind of tried rape-play once, what about that? That's pretty kinky._

**To: My Sebastian**

_God, Sebastian, I can't tell Kurt I asked you to pretend to be a stranger who breaks into my home, slips under my blanket and threatens to strangle me if I don't let him make me choke on his dick before fucking my ass so roughly I could hardly walk for days! He is still not completely sure you are the best boyfriend for me and that would definitely not convince him._

**From: My Sebastian**

_Come on, we used a safe word and everything, it wasn't wrong._

**To: My Sebastian**

_I know but I don't want others to know. Especially my best friend. And Kurt would tell Rachel and Cooper and Cooper would tell my parents and… No._

**From: My Sebastian**

_I think we found the one that is the kinkiest. I mean if you can't even admit it…_

**To: My Sebastian**

_… I suppose. But I still need to say something to Kurt. Or do you want him to think we have only vanilla sex?_

**From: My Sebastian**

_Of course not! Hm, well, toys?_

**To: My Sebastian**

_Riiight. Kurt has like a collection of dildos and vibrators, some of them limited series, luxury items. He wouldn't be impressed by that._

**From: My Sebastian**

_He does? I'm not sure what to do with this information._

**To: My Sebastian**

_Yes, and he has a size kink so… Anyway. About us._

**From: My Sebastian**

_Exhibicionism? We like to grind against each other on the dance floor and show all those other guys that we belong to each other and they can't have either of us, no matter how hard they get seeing us make out._

**To: My Sebastian**

_Yeah, I think Kurt noticed that. Every time the three of us go out to have some fun it ends like that and he is left standing in front of the wall holding our drinks._

**From: My Sebastian**

_Well, we offer to be his wingmen all the time; he is the one who doesn't even try to go after some hot ass. Tell him we have rough sex a lot? I know that doesn't sound very kinky but if you go into details… The hairpulling, the biting, the nails digging hard enough into skin to draw blood, the pulled muscles and bruises…_

**To: My Sebastian**

_I have to go now, Kurt is asking me to go to him and tell him how he looks. See you tonight, babe._

**From: My Sebastian**

_Have fun. And don't be too surprised if when you get home there will be some handcuffs and leather pants waiting for you in our bedroom._


	4. Day 6: Angst

[I didn't write for Day 4 and Day 5 so this is already Day 6.]

The theme was Angst, so… Mentions of cheating, talk about divorce, not a happy marriage (and life), miserable things like that. Sometimes when you love your OTP very much you just want to make them **suffer**, you know?

* * *

Blaine is still in love with Sebastian.

Blaine still thinks nobody looks as handsome in a suit as Sebastian. He still shivers when their fingers accidentally brush – it's always accidental nowadays. He still smiles when he hears Sebastian sing quietly as he does his tie – he doesn't ask Blaine to help him with it anymore.

Sebastian doesn't love him anymore.

There's a hickey on Sebastian's neck, just above his collarbone. It isn't a secret anymore; a few weeks ago Blaine found condoms in Sebastian's jeans. Blaine doesn't remember the last time they had sex. Sebastian didn't even try to come up with a lie –_ for a friend, Blaine_ –, just nodded and stared at Blaine, silent and waiting, his eyes exhausted and sad.

"Who gave you this one?" Blaine asks, his tone empty. He doesn't have any strength left to be angry.

"I don't know his name." There's no emotion in Sebastian's voice either. Blaine would want to slap him if he seemed annoyed, but Sebastian sounds like he doesn't care. It makes Blaine feel like there is nothing he can do.

There is nothing left.

"Don't you find your husband attractive anymore, Sebastian?"

They don't call each other 'husband' anymore; they stopped that a long time ago. The word feels strange on Blaine's tongue. Bitter. Like a lie.

Sebastian could laugh. He could tell Blaine 'No, I don't'. He could leave without a word.

It couldn't hurt any more than it already does.

"Do you want to fuck?" Sebastian's smile is gentle, almost sweet. But it's not that old smile of his, the smile that made Blaine feel so absolutely loved. It's the way someone smiles at a beggar or a sick child. It's pity.

Blaine isn't sure. But then he thinks; why not?

It doesn't work.

It feels wrong. Not the way Sebastian feels, still familiar and missed so terribly; his warm skin under Blaine's tentative, trembling fingertips, the stubble on his jaw, the coffee-bitter taste of his lips. But Sebastian doesn't tell Blaine how beautiful or sexy he thinks his husband is, doesn't promise Blaine that he will make him beg for his cock, doesn't call him baby or sunshine. He doesn't even look at Blaine's face.

It's the same body, but not the same person. This Sebastian is nothing but a stranger to Blaine; this person doesn't love him.

There is a twist of _something_ in Blaine's stomach as Sebastian leans back and Blaine sees the hickey. Something burning and horrible, a painful flash of anger and jealousy. Blaine wants to sink his teeth into Sebastian's neck, wants to make his own mark. He wants to try to make Sebastian _his_ again.

But he knows it doesn't work like that.

There are tears sliding down his cheeks now, and Blaine knows there is no way he can hide them from Sebastian. He cries sometimes in the shower or when he is making breakfast, when it suddenly hits him how fucking _unhappy_ he is, but Sebastian is never there to see him.

Sebastian shifts away from him and Blaine catches sight of his groin; his boxer is tight but there is no bulge. Blaine wonders if Sebastian just softened when he realized Blaine is crying or maybe he didn't even get hard at all for Blaine.

Blaine isn't hard either.

Blaine rolls onto his side, away from Sebastian. He stares at the wall, his visions blurry. He feels mortified and humiliated and he can't do anything but lie there and wait for Sebastian to politely leave the room. To go out and fuck a pretty young twink at some fancy gay club.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispers, and he does sound sorry. Blaine feels Sebastian's palm on his back, the touch not comforting but at least not uncomfortable either. It's just there. That's how their whole relationship is now. They are just _there_, living in the same house, wearing their rings. They don't even fight. They don't even know each other anymore. Maybe if they had friends they would notice that they are no longer as happy as they used to be – they are no longer happy at all –, but they don't have. Not anymore. They all drifted away, and it's only the two of them now, alone together in their misery. "I didn't want this to… to _end_ like this."

Blaine can't stifle the terrified sob and he buries his face into his pillow, the pillow that used to smell like a mixture of his and Sebastian's shampoo but it now only smells like Blaine.

"We can have a divorce if you want to. I will give you all the money you need. You can have the house. I don't care. It's not like we have kids or even dogs, a divorce wouldn't be complicated for us."

"No, you can have the house, Sebastian."

_You two will have the coziest love nest_, Blaine's mother said so many years ago Blaine isn't sure anymore it wasn't just a dream as Sebastian helped her carry the armchair up the stairs and Blaine giggled into his palm and Sebastian winked at him, his smile wide and full of love.

He hopes his mom can't see them from heaven or wherever she is now. He hopes she still believes that her little boy got his happy ending.

Blaine always feels cold nowadays, no matter how many layers of clothing he wears or how hard he presses his back against the radiator. He doesn't dare to pull on Sebastian's soft, cosy cardigans anymore, because he is afraid he would seem desperate to Sebastian. He doesn't ask Sebastian to wrap his strong arms around him or to make him a steaming mug of pea soup – because once upon a time Sebastian liked to cuddle up with his husband with two mugs of soup to warm them up, Sebastian reading a novel, glasses on, Blaine searching for songs his glee club could sing, and sometimes Sebastian leaned down to nuzzle Blaine's curls and Blaine laughed as he reached out to take Sebastian's hand into his own.

Blaine finally broke down one rainy afternoon, crying into Sebastian's bathrobe pathetically because _I can't do this anymore, I can't, I _hate_ my fucking job so much, my students are full of hope and plans, they want to be stars, they want Broadway and Top 40. Like I was when I was a boy and look what I am now. Nobody. _Nothing.

And Sebastian murmured into his ear that he can quit, he can stay at home, because they have money, and once upon a time Blaine would have been horribly offended, but the idea of being dependent on his husband stopped being unpleasant a long time ago.

Blaine has no dignity or pride left. What should he be proud of? He couldn't achieve _anything_. He got a bunch of solos and Kurt in high school, but what do they matter _now_?

Sebastian isn't his either anymore.

Blaine's head hurts from the crying and he knows his face must look messy and ugly, his eyes puffy and his skin red and blotchy, but he turns to look at Sebastian anyway. He doesn't care about looking pretty in front of Sebastian.

"Did you get bored of me?" Blaine sneers, hating himself for still feeling a flicker of emotion. Sometimes he thinks there is only a hole left in his chest, yet his heart aches now, heavy and sharp. "Because I'm _nothing_ compared to you? Because you are a State's Attorney and I'm your useless little househusband? Because I am useless to you; you don't love me, you don't fuck me, you don't even eat at home or ask me to iron your shirts. I'm a stranger you don't have the heart to kick out."

Sebastian's lips twist into an unpleasant caricature of a smile.

"I'm not a good person when I'm a State's Attorney. Dad wasn't either, so I shouldn't have expected anything else." Sebastian sounds weary, like an old man on his death bed and in that moment it doesn't even feel like an overdramatic simile. Blaine feels another tear slide down his nose as he turns away. The wall is white and Blaine suddenly remembers that they wanted to paint it blue a few years ago. They wanted so many things… "You used to make me feel like I was a good person. I thought I'm a good husband and it made me feel like I'm worth something. But now I'm… I'm not a good person in any way. I don't love you anymore, and I cheat on you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I can't even look in the mirror anymore. I just… I don't see where we could go from here, you know? I don't see where _I_ could go, but… But _you_ could find someone. Be happy with him. _You_ deserve to be happy, Blaine."

Blaine scoffs. He wonders if the words should make him feel hopeful. They don't.

"I don't even remember how it feels to be happy anymore, Sebastian."

Guilt and shame spills all over Sebastian's face and Blaine thinks there are tears in his eyes too. Blaine smiles bitterly.

It's just the way human beings work; they fall out of love, get bored of each other all the time. This is what happens to more than fifty percent of marriages; they end in divorce. And if not, they stay together only because of the kids or the house. Love is not eternal, no matter what the songs Blaine used to sing tell to those that don't know better yet. Love doesn't even last for a lifetime. It's only Blaine who still has love in his heart for his husband and then what is the point of their marriage?

"So, Blaine, do you want a divorce? If you want it, if you think you could be happier…"

His husband doesn't love Blaine Anderson-Smythe anymore, but at least he is still there.

What would Blaine Anderson have?

Could he be happier? Could he find someone else? Who would want him?

"I don't know, Sebastian… I don't know."


	5. Day 7: Fluff

Post-it notes written by Sebastian and Blaine to each other in the future where they are husbands.

* * *

_My one and only,  
I didn't want to wake you up because I know how exhausting your work is now, so I'm writing my message on this Post-it note on the fridge. Mom called and she said she will come today to give us back the suitcase, but I have to leave very soon so I don't have time to tidy up, please do it for me? I don't want to listen to mom complain about how messy his son is. God, I'm a fucking married man and she still thinks she can be annoyed by how I live. It's not even dirty, it's just… Anyway, I have to leave now. Sorry. And thank you. And I love you so much. You make me happier than anything or anyone else.  
Your sunshine_

_Blaine,  
Okay, don't expect me to admit this out loud but when I read your message, half-asleep and a bit grumpy (because there was no more coffee flavored cereal left, only that bland flavored one you like), I felt so fucking happy I couldn't stop grinning for like half an hour. I told you last night I love you but I think you were already sleeping then. So here it is:  
I love you.  
I know you know this, but I like to say it. Write it. Whatever.  
Sebastian_

_My darling,  
You said you'll go shopping today so please don't forget to buy these things:_

___- _Washing powder (For black clothes! I know you think there is no difference and it's all just a marketing ploy but who knows and we can afford it. And your suits are fucking expensive.)  
_- Lube (NOT the cactus flavor! You know I love to experiment in bed but still. NO. How does a cactus even taste like? Whatever, don't buy that one.)  
__- __Vegetables (We have eggs and one tomato in the fridge)  
__- __Your cereal  
__- __Candles_

_Thank you,  
Your husband_

_My husband,  
Don't bring me flowers tonight because I'm suffering from the flu so I can't smell them, bring chocolate instead. My taste buds are still mostly working. And I heard this play is really good, so hopefully even you will like it, you big snob! Ah, I don't even remember the last time I was in the audience in a theater. Do I still deserve the gift even if I don't actually perform?  
Your man_

_Blaine,  
Do you like meringue? There is a place five minutes from work, you could come meet me one day after work or maybe at the weekend and we could buy some. And when you come home tonight I'll make you chicken soup and fruit tea (strawberry with lots of sugar like you love it, unless you want a different flavor? Chamomile I heard is the best against flu, just send me a text if you want that).  
Sebastian  
P.S.: You deserve flowers and chocolate just for breathing._

_My dearest,  
Fuck, I hate this goddamned snow and freezing cold everywhere. I couldn't feel my toes last night. I hate that I have to leave your arms. I wish we could spend the whole day together; hot chocolate, marshmallows, meringues, watching the snowflakes fall outside… It's beautiful. Look out of the window now, isn't it the prettiest thing? I hope it doesn't stop by the time you wake up and trudge into the kitchen.  
Your love_

_Blaine,  
Wait, what is with the five boxes of ice cream in the fridge? I thought it's too cold? And I could give you a foot massage tonight, to make your poor feet feel a bit better. Or maybe you could wear shoes that are not made of paper! Not all padded boots are ugly and even if they were, your comfort and health is more important than what you wear on your feet! I can be vain too but I wouldn't risk losing my feet for fashion! Not even Kurt would!  
Probably.  
Sebastian_

_My love,  
It was on sale, sue me! Okay, please don't because you would win but seriously, how was I supposed to resist buying five boxes for the price of two? That's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Rachel asked me to help her with this song so I have to leave now but I'll be back before eight! Well, I really, really hope. I'll bring home some of the cupcakes she made.  
Your darling  
P.S.: The 'Blaine' and 'Sebastian' thing is not very creative._

_My baby,  
Well, that sounds like you are my kid so no.  
My sunshine,  
I don't want to spend a lot of time writing this because I could be cuddling with you in our bed right now. I'll tell you everything I want to when you have your arms wrapped around me and you're looking at me with those beautiful eyes.  
Your husband, Sebastian_


End file.
